My and my friends Own Twilight
by EmoKitty1213
Summary: My friends and I just appear in twilight and immeadeately start to change it. Lily Amanda, Izzabell Merrisa, Ellie, and I make it to where we are from two spereate families. What happens when Jasper dies and we don't know he is alive? RatedT for idk
1. Chapter 1 Jasper

My and my friends Own Twilight

by: Amanda (Remebering yesterday) Randi (me) and Merrisa (my friend)

Izzabell Hale-Merrisa

Rain Hale-Me (randi)

Ellie Webber- Ellie. (my other friend)

_dreams_

**me and my friends talking.**

thoughts

AN: I know you're probably thinking that me and my friends own twilight but we don't. i own myself, lily belongs to remembering yesterday, izzabell belongs to merrisa and ellie belongs to ellie

_I looked at Jasper and begged him not to leave._

_"I'm sorry but I must go." He said_

_"Jasper. What about us?" I cried._

_I fell to the ground sobbing._

_"Rain." Jasper whispered._

_Izzabell came over and wrapped her arms around me._

_"It's ok Jasper. I got her." She said softly._

_Jasper looked at me then-_

I woke up shaking like I always do when I remember him.

"Rain are you ok?" Izzabell asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

She eyed me before walking back into the bathroom.

I've been a wreck since Jasper died.

_"If I should die, look to the sky and you'll see me in the clouds" He'd say then grin._

"Hey get up! School starts in an hour and I want to meet the new kids that are moving here." Izzabell called.

I got up and controlled my shaking.

I stood outside the bathroom door.

"Izzabell hurry your but up." I shouted.

"One more minute Rain." She shouted back.

I opened to the door, threw her out half naked, and closed the door.

I put on my skull shirt, my black baggy jeans with red strips, and my black converse shoes.

After I pulled my black hair up into a ponytail, I walked out and froze when I seen Jacob staring at Izzabell.

"Uhhh I hate to interupt but we have to get to school" I said and pushed Izzabell into the bathroom and closed the door.

"When did you get here Jake?" I asked when I walked down the stairs with him at my side just like the puppy he is.

"Right after I heard a door close and thought Izzabell was in the bathroom." Jacob explained.

**You should tell them that we are half human half vamps.-amanda**

**hey, this is my chapter. the next one is yours so you can do whatever you want with it. right now this is my chapter so shoo. -Me**

**Hey you guys the story is up there ^. is any of you would like to finish it.- Merrisa.**

**Merrisa is right.- Ellie.**

Jacob sat down and I took out an apple to eat.

"Don't you ever eat anything more than that? I mean look at you. You look like a walking skelington." Jacob said.

"Thanks for that insperation Jake. I know I am thin. Jasper's death has taken a toll on me. Leave me alone." I said.

"Look Rain, I know that Jasper's death took a toll on you but you have to eat more than you are. I know when my mom died, I wasn't happy and I didn't eat anything for a month. I turned out as skinny as you but now look at me. I am an effing wolf for christ sakes." He retorted.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys off of the counter.

"Tell Izzabell that I'll meet her at lunch. I'm going to skip meeting the new people. I'm not in the mood to meet them." I muttered and walked out.

I swore I heard him shake his head from side to side.

My car was just outside the front door. Parked next to it was Jake's VW Rabbit and Izzabell's Jeep.

"Looks like Lily didn't want to wait for us again." I said to myself.

I got in my mustang, that is black, and drove to school.

**Oh come on. seriously Randi?- Amanda**

**What? should I tell them that we just magically appeared in twilight and made Bella disappear and that Jacob is already a wolf?- Me**

**Yes and if you don' then i will.- Amanda.**

**Hey! My chapter.- Me**

***rolls eyes*- Ellie and Merrisa**

**I'll tell them when I get done with this part.- Me**

**Deal.- Amanda**

You know the weird thing is, my friends and I just magically appeared here in twilight. We decided that Jacob would be a wolf now instead of in new moon. Plus we wanted to get rid of Bella since Lily wanted Edward. Im getting Marcus. Izzabell get's Jacob.


	2. Chapter 2 Lily, Alice and Rosalie

AN: Okay this is my chapter. I'm Amanda aka Lily if you haven't noticed. I don't own Twilight sadly and I don't Edward either. but that's okay I will make the best of it, for now.

Amanda get on with it---Randi

I will gosh.

The drive to school was too quite so I put on Breaking the Habit By Linkin Park, it was ear numbing loud as I pulled up to school. There wasn't many nice looking cars expect for a shiny silver Volvo, red topless mustang , and a forest green Jeep. One last sweep of the parking lot I found Lily's dark purple Porsche, in the far back.

Does she always want to walk??? To bad we live to far. I chuckled to myself, parking in the middle of the lot.

Since it is still the beginning of the year the crowds in the halls were cluster filled with gossip and the normal "OH MY GOD!!!! WHERE WERE YOU,THIS SUMMER" or the "Look at her" kind of stuff.

It was directed towards me more because of the weight loss. Have everyone stares on me were normal. Pulling out my schedule I saw that my class were with none of my sisters. Thanks to Lily who marked that we only have lunch.

Great

The day went by slow until it was time for lunch, that's when I found Lily with the new kids.

"Rain!!! Hey come here" Lily yelled across the room, waving at me.

Rolling my eyes I walked toward her. The closer I walked the more nervous I became. I didnt know why my stomach just rolled into knots.

"Hey Lily" I said hiding my eyes behind my hair. She motioned for me to sit and introduced the girls at the table.

"Rai, This is Alice and Rosalie." Lily said and pointed at the dark haired girl then the stunning blonde one.

Whoa! She's like a runway model! Self esteem..... Zero.

I slowly waved and looked down at the table. That's when the cafeteria door open and 3 boys walked in.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting

Ch3

**AN: ok so this is my chapter. It's back to yours truely, Randi aka. Rain. Now as much as i would love to own the characters i don't. :(. if i did it would be the cullen boys and the girls. but sadly i do not and hope to some day. ENJOY!**

I stared in utter amazment.

"The bronze hair colored boy is Edward, the musclelly one is Emmett and the one at the end is Jasper. His last name is Whitlock. I thought it was our brother at first but it's not." Lily explained the three boys.

"Yeah. I know our brother is dead." I muttered.

I looked at the door and noticed Izzabell walk in.

"Izzabell!" Lily and I called at the same time.

She looked at us and walked over with two trays. One for me and one for her.

"Im not going to eat all that." I said when Izzabell sat down.

"Just eat. You haven't eaten a morsle since Jasper died. Now eat." Izzabell commanded.

The apple looked good so I took it and munched in it happily until Lily snatched it out of my hands and replaced it with the slice of pizza that Izzabell got for me.

"That's all you ever eat anymore. Eat that slice of pizza." Lily grumbled.

"I would rather not. You know how I tend to throw everything back up besides an apple." I replied and snatched my apple back.

Lily and Izzabell sighed in defeat.

"Who is Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Jasper was our brother that went to the army and died. He said to look at the sky and he would be there smiling if he should die." I answered saving the tears for later tonight when I cried myself to sleep.

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye and looked. The Jasper dude cringed in pain at my words. I'll have to ask him about it later.

"Excuse me." I said and walked to the bathroom with my backpack.

I walked in and locked myself in a stall.

"This is to take the pain out." I whispered.

I reached in to the front pocket of my backpack and pulled out my trusty friend. The Razor.

It set perfectly to the crook of my wrist.

I pressed firmly and knew instantly when the blood would come. It came at the same time as the other cuts I had along my arms.

"Thank god that my sisters have no idea about this." I said to myself.

"Rain are you in here?" I heard the familiar voice of Lily.

I mentally cursed her out.

"Yeah." I said as I covered my new cut.

I shook out my long sleeved shirt to cover my arm and hide all the cuts I had.

"Are you OK?" Izzi asked.

"Yes Izzabell. Yes Lily. I am OK. I just had to go to that bathroom." I replied.

If only you knew how much pain I really am in then you wouldn't be to happy with the results. I thought.

The door opened again but this time Alice and Rosalie entered.

**YOU CUT YOURSELF?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?-Amanda**

**Just in here.**

**Ease up you two-Merrisa.**

**NO! SHE SHOULDN'T BE CUTTING HERSELF!!!!-Amanda.**

**It's just in here god. You make it sound like I do it 24/7**

**Just ignore them folks and keep reading.-Ellie**

"Are you guys ok? Lunch is almost over." Alice said.

"Yeah we're fine. I'll meet you guys outside in the hall." I said.

The door closed as they finally made it out of the bathroom.

I finished taping the cloth to my arm, grabbed my bag and walked out to meet my sisters.

"Shall we head to our own classes?" Lily asked.

"Or should we skip?" Izzabell finished.

"I have reading next so I'm not skipping." I said excitedly and skipped down the hall to my class.

Edward was in my class.  
I noticed that all the regular seats were taken so I took my seat that was next to Edward and started talking to him.

"Hi. I am Rain Hale." I said.

"I supose you already know my name." Edward laughed.

"Yes I do. Thanks to my sisters."

"Oh? Lily and Izzabell are your sisters?"

"Yeah."

People thought that me and my sisters never looked like family.

"So what were you girls doing in the bathroom?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. They just came to check up on me to make sure that I was OK." I shrugged.

Edward nodded.

"Sooooooo. You're the school gossip this year. Why?" Edward asked.

"Have you looked at me? I look like a stick figure. Lauren started it when she saw me in the parking lot." I answered.

"Well you look just fine to me. You could use a little weight but, hey, who am I to tell you that?"

"Yeah. Lily has been trying to get me to change my color of my clothes and get me to eat more. Hasn't worked."

"I can see that."

I smiled and looked at the front of the classroom.

**So how old are you?-edward**

**im 17. u?**

**same-edward**

**do you have any nick names. like eddie or edwardo?**

***grumbles* yes i do. thanks to my brothers jasper and emmett.-edward**

**! that's amazing**

**it's not funny. they almost got killed one day because they said those to me-edward**

**well sorry. i can't help it.**

The bell rang and I jumped.

Edward laughed.

"Next time I'll hit you. I am strong for a 17 year old and you don't want to mess with me." I growled.

"Oh wow. Im shaking." He mocked.

I hissed.

That was weird. Since when could I hiss???

Edward was just laughing away.

I slugged his arm and he winced.

"HA! Don't mess with me." I smirked.

When I walked into my next class I noticed Jasper was in the seat next to mine.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hi." He replied.

I sat down.

It looked like Jasper was a gentleman.

"Soooooooooooo..." I trailed off.

"So?" He replied with a smile.

God he's cute but he looks familiar.

I kept looking him at him and tried to figure out why he looked so familiar. The hair, the build, and the face shape.

I jumped yet again when the bell rang signalling we could go home. Like Edward, he laughed.

"You know what happened to Edward when he did that?" I asked.

"What?" Jasper replied back.

"I slugged his arm and hurt him."

Jasper was just smiling like I couldn't hurt him.

I hissed again.

When did I learn to hiss?

I punched Jasper's arm and was satsified when he winced.

"Never mess with me." I said and ran to my locker.

**HOW DARE YOU HIT JASPER!-Ellie.**

**Sorry but it was tempting.**

***rolls eyes*-Amanda**

**Ignore the peoples that are talking and enjoy the story.-Merrisa.**

I walked out and seen Jacob's and Lily's car around mine.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

There were two other cars also.

A yellow Porchse and a red Convertable.

"We have to talk." Alice said.

* * *

**Like it hate it review!. i had help from Amanda.**


	4. Chapter 4 Aro

CH.4

**AN. OK so it's my chapter again because Amanda went away on a little trip. but she's back now but i still have to write this chapter since i already said i would. hope u enjoy. i do not own the twilight characters.**

I looked around and I was blocked in.

"Look I have to go get ready for something. Can we talk later?" I said. Hoping to get out of there as fast as I could.

"No we have to talk." Alice said.

I sighed and got in my car anyways.

I sat there with the doors locked and windows rolled up blasting my music.

They sat there taping my window trying to get me to roll it down.

Alice used her puppy dog face and I laughed.

I reved my engine and Jacob moved.

I nodded my head slightly to thank him.

My music was blasting so I couldn't hear anything.

I was driving pretty fast so I made it home before the others and smiled as my car parked right in the middle.

I got out and walked into my house that was my get away.

"Mom dad. I'm home." I called out.

No answer.

"Mom? Dad? You there?" I asked.

No answer.

I squealed when I realized I was home alone.

I flopped on the couch and flipped the TV on.

"Ah. Sweet alone time." I said to myself.

"Must be sweet when you're alone." A deep voice said.

I jumped a little.

"What's wrong? Did I scare you?" The man said and walked into view.

He was tall and lean. He had jet black hair and red eyes.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN! CREEPY STALKER DUDE!-Amanda.**

**how did you know?-Me.**

**lucky guess.-Amanda**

**well we have no idea who it is-Merrisa.**

**yea-Ellie.**

**you'll find out soon enough-Amanda**

"Uhhhhhh how did you get in here?" Was all I could think to say.

He laughed.

"Ah my dear. You have so much to learn."

Learn? What do I have to learn?

His eyes periced through me like he was trying to read my thoughts.

"I have no idea who you are but you better leave before I call the cops." I thought quickly.

He laughed and approached me.

"What can the cops do to someone that's not even there?" He asked.

"What?" I said.

"Just kidding."

I scoffed and walked to the kitchen. He followed.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"No. Just wanting to talk." He replied.

"How can I talk to someone I don't even know?"

"Oh. How stupid of me. I'm Aro."

"Aro? That sounds familiar."

"I know your parents."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." I said dragging out the I. "I'm Rain."

Aro flashed a smile. I returned it finally becoming comfortable around him.

The front door opened.

"Rain are you here?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I'm in the kitchen." I replied.

"Thought you dropped-" Izzabell stopped short upon seeing Aro. "Who is this?" She asked dragging me to her side.

I broke apart from her. "This is Aro. Mom and dad's friend." I answered.

"Lily!" She shouted.

I rolled my eyes and waited for Lily to enter the room.

"What?" Lily asked and entered the room.

She looked at Aro. "Ah. Aro. I heard a lot about you from my parents. What do you want and why?" Lily said in a harsh tone.

"I want Rain and I'll tell you in privet. This is something that she doesn't need to know at the moment." Aro matched her tone.

Lily sighed and followed him out the room.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Good question." Izzabell said.

There was a loud squeal from the other room.

"THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME! IZZABELL GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Lily yelled.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I yelled.

"Sorry sis." Izzabell walked out.

One minute there was scilence and the next, there was squealing.

"Could you stop before my ears burst?" I asked.

"Sorry just some news you'll love." Izzie replied.

Jasper is alive and they thought he was dead? I thought

Not likely.

I reached in the fridge and got three sodas out.

"You want anything Aro?" I asked.

"No." Was he short reply.

I walked in and my eyes landed on the cutest guy ever.


	5. Chapter 5 the truth about Jasper

CH.5

**I will be writing the rest of the story seeming how amanda has started her own story again. me no own the twilight peeps.**

I nearly dropped the sodas.

"Ummmm... here you two. Before I drop them." I said handing Izzabell and Lily their soda.

"Aro why am I here again? And what's the point if I'm blind by a piece of cloth?" The man asked in a sexy voice. "Oh and who belongs to that angelic voice?" He added.

"Hush Marcus. You'll make her faint. I'm sure you don't want that to happen." Aro said.

Marcus laughed lightly.

Oh sweet Jesus. I think I'm going to faint.

"Be quiet Marcus." Lily snapped.

"Geez. You guys are a little protective don't you think?" I asked

Marcus's breathing hitched.

I laughed lightly. His breathing hitched again.

A knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it." I said and walked out the room to the door.

When I opened it, I nearly screamed from shock.

"What the heck are you doing here? I don't remember telling you where I lived." I whispered.

"Well..." She trailed off.

"Well nothing Alice. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Who is it Rai?" Lily called.

"It be me dear Lily." Alice called back.

LIly walked to the door. "How did you find out where we lived?" Lily asked.

"Jas- Jacob told me. He.. yeah he told me." Alice said.

"You almost said Jasper didn't you?" I asked.

"NO!" She nearly shouted.

"Liar." I said.

"I swear Jacob told me." She said in a rush.

"Ok fine. Come on in. We are just talking with family friends" Lily said.

Alice rounded the corner and froze. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Why I'm visiting is all. Came to check on my friends kids is all. You have nothing to fear dear Alice. I am not here to harm anyone." Aro said.

"Alice is here?" Marcus asked.

"Yes now shut up before you make her almost faint again." Aro hissed.

"Make Alice faint?" Marcus asked confused.

"No. The girl that was- Oh for the love of all that's holy, Rain speak again." Aro said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh. Make her faint. Ok. I'll shut up." Marcus said.

A cell started to ring and I looked at my pocket. Sure enough my screen was lit up.

"Excuse me. I have to take this." I said answering my phone and walking out.

**Charlie **Me

"Hello?" I asked

**"Hey honey." **Dad said

"Oh hey dad. What's up?"

**"Is everything at home OK?"**

"Yeah. Other than your friend Aro is here."

Scilence.

**"Aro?"**

"Yeah. His brother too. Marcus."

**"Tell him that we are on our way home now so we can talk. Oh and it might be a shock to you three girls but please take it well."**

"Do I get to know right now?"

**"No. You have to wait until your mother and I get home."**

"That's not cool man. But I guess."

**"Love you. See you in a bit."**

Dial tone

"Who was it?" Lily asked.

"Dad. Said he was on his way home with mom. Said that we have to talk about something that may shock us but hopefully we'll accept." I explained.

A second later, a car door closed.

"That didn't take long for them to get home." Izzabell said.

"They drive like maniacs so I can see why they would be home quite fast." Lily said.

"I agree with Lily." I said.

The door opened and mom shouted that they were home.

"We're in the living room." I shouted.

They walked in and smiled.

"Aro. How nice of you to stop by. What do we owe you to this occasion?" Dad said.

"We agreed to meet this day seeming how your girls are 17. So we need to talk to them about their history and how it came to be that they are inhumanly beautiful and what not." Aro said.

"Ah yes. I remember making that agreement. Girls you must promise, that no matter what, you will not freak out and accept what you are. There is no taking back what has been done to you." Mom said.

"Depends on what it is." Lily and I said at the same time.

"Well... you girls are half human half vampire." Dad said quietly.

"We're what?" Izzabell asked a little excited.

"Part vampire. Your brother was the same." Mom said.

I stared at them like they grew another head. "If we're part vampire, what are you guys?" I asked.

'Full vampires." Aro answered.

"So your mother was human while your father was already a vampire. He got her pregnant and thus you four were born. I too, am a vampire." Alice said.

"How did you know that Alice?" Dad asked.

"Not hard to guess what happened." Alice replied.

"How did you know there were four?" Mom asked.

Alice walked over to them and whispered. "Jasper Whitlock at school is Jasper Hale. He was turned by me when was shot in the chest."

I stiffened.

"Jasper is still alive?" I asked.


	6. AN of AWESOMENESS

HEY PEEPS!

I'm back. Sorry I have not updated in AGES! I've had so much going on in my life. School started up and Like I've had so many ideas that I just can't think straight! I will be posting more anime stuffs and book related stuffs compared to twilight but I will update my twilight stories as I see fit. Manly 'cause I lost everything I had for them TT_TT that's the depressing part. OH WELL! Enjoy what I post give me feedback and yes I will be making Yaois, some hentais, NO YURIS. I'll take requests on stories and characters and hope to get plenty of reviews. I will also space out my typing which I didn't do in the past. Sorry if I gave you a migraine! Anyways… there will be many German stuffs in these stories as I am taking German in high school. Ciao! (Reviews are greatly appreciated)


End file.
